


Claws and Fangs

by Arvernii



Category: Harry Styles RPF, Louis Tomlinson RPF, One Direction (Band), The Ready Set, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Liam, Enemy Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Not Posted on Wattpad, Omega Harry, Smut, Vampire Niall, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Zayn, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Politics, vampire Jordan, vampire chandler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii
Summary: A tale as told as time: werebeasts fighting vampires.What happens however when rebel vampires aid the werebeasts or when vampires turn the different tribes of werebeasts on each other?This is the situation Louis finds himself in, with the status quo being shaken around him as time honored traditions are tossed away.  Even in his personal life, traditions are tossed out when he meets a werewolf named Harry Styles[I'll refine this later]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you cannot watch a nature documentary without feeling awkward or embarrassed then this fic probably isn't for you, that is the only reason this fic is tagged mature.

I laid on my side on the grass in the familiar clearing of the woods, our meeting place, surrounded by my pride. Duos and trios clumped together in the moonlight, grooming one another or snoozing together. I was dozing off as I waited for everyone to arrive. Crickets provided the soundtrack for this peaceful night. 

 

I was surrounded by three of my Omegas who were grooming me with their tongues as we waited. All three of them purred while they groomed me but I didn’t, since Omegas were the only ones that could purr. They weren't grooming me because I was dirty or anything, but because it felt nice; it was sort of like getting your back scratched or your hair played with or getting a massage or something. 

 

Everyone tensed up and my ear swiveled in the direction of a snapping twig but an image of my best friend and Beta, Liam, flashed in my mind as my lookouts told us who was coming. We had to stand guard because we couldn't allow anyone to see us shifted into our feline forms; just imagine the uproar it would cause: seeing twenty some ‘lions’ in England.

 

In our shifted forms we couldn’t communicate through speech so we communicated by simple images, touch, emotions and our tails. Our long, flexible tails were our main form of communication, always twitching and moving to communicate messages. We couldn't have deep, philosophical conversations about the meaning of life while shifted but it was good enough to communicate and give simple commands with. It was like a long finger so we could point and gesture with our tails. 

 

We were werecats, named that because there were actual tribes of werelions and weretigers, as well as werejaguars; although they tended to stay in Africa, Asia and South America respectively. We were the smallest of the werefeline tribes thus the name werecat; we also had the longest tails of the cat tribes, the tips of our tails touched our elbows when we laid down.  We didn't keep our tails up like house cats did though. Our ears were also pointed instead of rounded like our larger cousins. 

 

I watched as Liam quickly undressed, half folding his clothes to not ruin them, before shifting into his Beta feline form. Liam, being my Beta, had a thick mane around his neck and upper shoulders while the Omegas and I didn’t.  His mane wasn't as full or majestic as werelions’ but it was still impressive. 

 

I was the Alpha, and as a mark of my rank I had thick upper canines that extended well past my chin, the same as a sabertooth tiger; I was also slightly bigger than everyone else.  My Omegas stood about 5 feet tall from shoulder to ground, while Liam and I could make direct eye contact with the average person in our shifted forms but my body was a little more muscular than Liam’s. Unlike our werewolf cousins, you can easily see where a cat stood in the hierarchy just on their size and physical features.  

 

Only werewolves and werebears, including werepandas, were indistinguishable at a glance; most other tribes had differences in traits or sizes depending on their ranking.  The most extreme example were the werewhales that lived on the Pacific islands, including Australia, Japan and the Philippines: Omegas were bottlenose dolphins, Betas were striped dolphins and the Alphas were killer whales/orcas.

 

We looked physically like lions since we had a solid coat; although if a person had freckles then they would have spots on their fur like a leopard or jaguar. Fur color was the same color as the hair on our heads, so someone like my Omegas Jennessa and Kyro who were redheads, or Kaidan and Jaime who were blondes, had really striking and beautiful fur.

 

This was another difference we had from the other werefeline tribes since all werelion were that yellow golden color, all weretigers were orange with black stripes and all werejaguars were yellow with black spots no matter their hair color of if they had freckles or not. In rare instances however there were white werelions and weretigers or black panther werejaguars. 

 

Our skin however was the same color as our human form, so the places that didn't have fur like our noses, the pads of our feet and around our eyes were the color of our skin. Our eyes were also the same color as human; this was one way to tell if an animal you came across was a feral animal or a shifted werebeast: the eye color. 

 

Liam slowly plodded towards me on four paws and bumped his head against mine before turning around and lifting his tail to expose himself to me, a sign of submission.  He then laid down in front of me and groomed me as well. 

 

An Omega, that arrived shortly after Liam, bounded forward after getting undressed and rubbed his head all over my face, nearly trampling all over Liam.  The Omega turned around and presented himself as well, but instead of standing like Liam, he crouched down in submission.  He was in heat, I could easily smell the slick he was making; he would need to be mated with soon.  Omega’s needed to be bred often by an Alpha or Beta or they got irritable and antsy as their bodies started the hormonal transformation into a Beta. 

 

I looked over as the final member of my pride finally joined us in the clearing.  I stood up and flicked my tail before trotting through the undergrowth; Liam joined me by my side as my Beta while the rest of the Omegas followed us into the moonlit underbrush


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures and images flashed through my mind as my pride communicated with each other; one of my Omegas told us a funny story about how she got stuck babysitting her younger siblings and one of them got their hand stuck in a candy jar, afterwards another Omega was complaining about some exams at university then another Omega was plotting how to prank a guy at his office.  

It was funny to remember that some of the Omegas were far older than I was; I was eighteen and the oldest member of my pride was an Omega that was well into her forties. She’s been through two different Alphas, not counting me, she was in the pride well before I even had my first transformation.  One of my Omegas was actually a teacher at my high school, and several of my Omegas had kids of their own.  Even though the ability to shift into a wereform was hereditary, we didn't have any cubs in my pride; the Omegas that had children, had humans so far.  

We trotted through the woods until we came to the top of a tall hill where we could see Doncaster glowing in the distance.  We all laid on the grass and started grooming each other, maintaining the bonds that held this pride together.   

 

I padded over to my pride members and one by one, touched noses with all of them, our version of a handshake and a pat on the shoulder. The Omega from earlier presented again as I approached and again I could the smell the slick rolling off of him; to show I wasn’t ignoring him I padded over and nudged his tail with my nose. I chuckled inside of my head as he presented even further, nearly having his rump in the air like a dog as he begged to be mated with. I walked away though and a feeling of immense disappointment washed over me from the Omega, but I wasn't in the mood.

 

After Liam watched me walk away, he approached the Omega to have a try, but the Omega hissed at him. Liam nudged the Omega’s tail out of the way with his nose but the Omega swatted at him with a paw and turned so that his rear wouldn't be close to Liam anymore. 

 

When Liam tried again to get close to the Omega, the Omega rolled onto his back to lash out with all four sets of claws with another hiss. Liam looked at the Omega for a second before he finally just gave up and walked back to me. Liam, being my Beta, was the only one other than me that had mating rights, but Omegas didn't usually care for Betas. 

 

When Liam laid down with me, he started grooming my shoulder again as a series of images flashed in my mind. A picture of a football team, followed by a picture of a group of kids followed by a picture of me in a coaching uniform followed by a question mark; he asked me if I was going back to work soon as a youth football coach. I flicked my tail in conformation and as I tried to think of a response, a scent was carried on the wind.  

 

The scent was horrific, like roses mixed with dead fish mixed with day-old perfume mixed with blood.

Vampires.  

The scourge and enemy of all the werebeasts since time began, for reasons long forgotten. Every Omega grew up learning to hate and be fearful vampires from the older members of his group who learned from their older members when they were Onegas and so on for generations. 

I sent a message of caution followed by an image of our cars and clothes to my pride before we all ran back to the forest clearing to grab our clothes before heading back to Doncaster. Vampires were bold and dangerous but they wouldn’t enter a large human city in large enough numbers to be harmful to us, even in our humans forms we were more than a match for a stray vampire or two.  

“Everyone text in the group chat when you’re home so I know you’re safe” I said loudly as we all got into our cars after getting dressed “If I don't get a text from everyone in an hour I’ll personally be breaking down your door and I have class tomorrow so none of us want that to happen.” My pride mates nodded and I got into the car with Liam since we lived together as roommates.  

 

Liam was the only werebeast in his hometown of Wolverhampton so when he turned fifteen and had his first transformation, he left home to be with others of his kind. Eventually he followed his nose and joined my pride, I was a Beta when he joined though. 

“Mom, Dad, I’m home” I said as Liam and I entered my house, they were humans so they had no idea about me.  

 

“So early? I thought you were going to be with your friends” Dad said, looking at me from the tv.  “Well it’s Sunday night so we decided to have an early night, plus school starts tomorrow” I lied before stealing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Mom’s lap “Are the girls home?” Mom nodded “Yeah, they're all upstairs getting ready for school too.” “Dad you're still going to make them to school right?” I asked and my stepdad, who I just called dad because my real dad left when I was a baby, nodded. 

 

“Cool, well, we’re going to bed alright” I said, before walking upstairs.  “Have a good night Mr and Mrs Tomlinson” Liam added as he followed me. I've always been curious if my parents thought Liam and I were boyfriends or friends with benefits but they never asked and I never brought it up. 

 

“Everyone had a good day?” I asked my four younger sisters who were all in Lottie’s room. “With school tomorrow? Fat chance” Fizzy said, making a face.  I chuckled as I said “Aww cmon it's a new school year, you might make a new friend.” Lottie frowned “Louis bugger off, let us be miserable in peace.” “Alright, alright but just remember girls if any of you start dating...just don't do it alright” I said, half serious and half joking.  “What are you doing to do Louis, grow claws and attack them?” Phoebe asked, rolling her eyes. I just smiled and walked into my room.

I waited until I got all twenty seven texts from all of my pride members before I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.  “I wonder what Vampires are doing all the way out here, they rarely leave London, Edinburgh, Cardiff and Dublin” Liam wondered out loud as he got into his bed since we slept in separate beds. “I don't know but if they leave us alone then we’ll all get along peachy” I said as I set my alarm for the next morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

After my shower I walked into my bedroom where Liam was standing in front of the closet, naked, as he chose what clothes to wear.  I wasn’t phased at all by his nakedness and he didn’t even glance at me as my towel fell to the floor while I went to my dresser to pick my clothes.

 

“I forgot what it’s like to wake up at 6” I complained. Liam chuckled “We wouldn’t have to get up this early but you insist on trying to win the Alpha of the Year award.” I sighed “It’s my job as Alpha to make sure my Omegas are ok, and if that means taking them to school, fine; it just comes with the job.” Liam laughed “I wished the old Alpha thought the same thing; you're trying to make your pride a family. You probably should have been a dog instead of a cat” Liam snickered.

 

-

 

I drove around Doncaster picking up the three Omegas we went to school with, I nodded as he or she entered the car in greeting before taking a seat in the back since Liam sat in the passenger seat. We drove to school, singing along to the catchy songs on the radio at the top of our lungs.  When we arrived, we went to the main office to pick up our schedules before Liam and I walked the Omegas to their first class.  

 

At the end of maths class while all of my classmates were leaving the room I walk to to my teacher and said “Mr. Cyrus I have a question on the syllabus.” “What’s your question?” He asked.  “Well you said we had some take-home tests so I was wondering-” I said until suddenly the last classmate left and the  teacher went over and locked the door.

 

“I believe we have unfinished business, Michael” I said as I placed my hand on the small of my Omega’s back “I don't usually prefer to do this unshifted but now is as good a time as any.” He smiled before reaching into the back his pants and pulling out a tampon; the classroom was quickly overwhelmed by the scent of slick. 

 

“Louis, I know you don't prefer this but I  _ really _ need you since yesterday you didn’t pay attention to me” he said as he dropped his pants before leaning over his desk, presenting himself to me. His hole was wet and glistening by the amount of slick he was producing and I watched as a drop started slowly running down his crack and unto his balls. His puckered hole was slightly red, seeming to be angry at being ignored. 

 

Omegas and Betas would stay in heat until they were mated or until they finished the transformation into the higher rank.  No one really knew the reason why the ‘essence’ of Alphas stopped this process and it's not like scientists were trying to figure out why either since, obviously, werebeasts didn't exist. 

 

I unzipped my pants and moved behind the presenting Omega, my dick already hard from the scent of his slick.  I wasn’t worried about getting STDs since werebeasts couldn’t contract any and I didn’t need any lube since the Omega was literally dripping.  The Omega bit his bottom lip I started to thrust, seeing stars from how badly his body wanted to be mated.  

 

Mating and making love were two completely different things; physically they were the same but psychologically they were completely different. Mating was something that had to be done, like a chore, for the good of the pride; to keep the peace and reinforce the bonds Alphas shared with their Omegas. 

 

There wasn't much pleasure in mating, since again, it was a chore. I've heard stories from other Alphas who had spouses or significant others and apparently it was like night and day.  Mating had absolutely nothing to do with love or physical attraction it was just something that had to be done. However other tribes it was different, for examples werebears, werewhales and werewolves didn't need to mate very often, for some reason.

 

Making love was usually this long process filled with kisses and sweet words and exploring each other’s bodies, but mating never last for more than two minutes from presentation to walking away.  In fact after only five thrusts I penetrated him deeply and then climaxed.

 

As I came inside of him, he let out a huge sigh as if finally scratching an itch that has been bugging him, or using the restroom after holding it in for several hours.   

 

“Thanks Louis, I hate the feeling that comes with being in heat. I almost took up Liam’s offer last night but I wanted you instead” he said as he redid his tie and zipped up his pants.  Already the scent of slick was disappearing as his body absorbed my essence, normalizing the Omega’s hormones. 

 

“Yeah no problem, that's what an Alpha is for, to keep the Omegas happy” I joked, using a tissue to clean up the slick that matted my pubic hair. He smiled as he tossed the tampon that was wrapped in the tissue into on the trash, knowing humans can't smell slick. 

 

Neither of us made a big deal about it, sex in pride life was just another thing that had to be done since so much of our lives revolved around slick and mating; especially our politics.  Make love not war, as the saying goes. 

 

Unlike our werewolf cousins we didn't climb the hierarchy using fangs, instead we had to mate; although we also kept the status quo through mating like we just did. 

 

In werecat society, the main way for Omegas to become Betas was to mate with a Beta or an Alpha; the Omega however. had to penetrate the Beta or Alpha when they mated to absorb the hormones within the slick of the higher ranking member.  The same hormones Omega’s body’s start making to transition to a higher rank but in a far larger dose. 

 

Usually new Betas were the result of an Alpha feeling the need for more structure within the pride and creating more Betas by allowing Omegas to penetrate them.  Omegas weren’t able to become Alphas immediately, they had to become Betas first and then Alphas. 

 

Betas could also become Alphas if the Alpha allowed the Beta to mate and penetrate them, but it wasn’t the only way. A Beta could become an Alpha if the Beta mated with a lot of different Omegas in a short period of time, which is how I became Alpha. 

 

The reason was that this circumstance would only happen by the absence or death of the Alpha since Omegas didn’t appreciate being mated by a Beta and would often fight back, like last night. 

 

It was harder for females to rise in the ranks, since females couldn’t penetrate anyone like males could.  Females could only rise in the pride hierarchy if a higher ranked male mated with her repeatedly in a short period of time, far more often than she went into heat.  

 

Unlike our wolfish cousins, who had two Alphas, usually a male and female bonded pair; most other weretribes could only have one Alpha or else the Alphas would eventually turned their fangs on each other.   Female Alphas were rare but not unheard of and were usually more aggressive just due to the circumstances of how they had to climb the ladder.  Once a female became an Alpha though, it was difficult for a male to climb the ranks as females usually chose other females to rise.  

 

When a female became an Alpha, her body changed and she grew a false penis out of her clitoris, like a feral hyena or elephant, whenever she was in her form and kept the peace the same way a male Alpha would; it seemed that nature was misogynistic.

 

Like the rest of the lower members,  Beta and Omega females also needed to be mated with periodically to keep the status quo, but thankfully they couldn’t become pregnant while in their beast forms.  If they shifted while pregnant, the fetus would be completely fine, thankfully. In fact there were theories that a mother could influence if her fetus would be born a human or werecreature by the amount of times she shifted while pregnant, but it was unproven. 

 

The main job of an Alpha was to keep everyone from trying to mate all the time: keep the peace within the pride, and to keep the Omegas safe since they can be stolen by rival Alphas; we also the leaders, obviously.  Thankfully Omegas didn’t mate with each other, although they often mounted each other in shows of dominance, but they never penetrated one another. 

 

“Any news about the Vampires? Anything unusual on the news or anything?” I asked. Michael shook his head “No and I got four different newspapers and watched the news channel this morning.” I nodded ”Alright well, be careful; send a text if you learn anything.” 

  
Outside the room, Liam and another of my Omegas were waiting outside. “Did you mate with Michael?” Liam asked. I nodded so Liam nodded also “Alright can we get some food now? It's lunch time.” 


End file.
